secret life
by sonellen
Summary: sonic and rouge have a secret, a secret that if they let out, everyone will suffer.


**Secret life**

Sonic sighed in frustration. His internet had been running really slow lately, and sonic was fed up with it. "maybe tails can lend me his computer for a while" sonic mumbled to himself while running out the door.

As sonic was running he happened to come across Amy (his girlfriend) in the nearby park. He screeched to a halt, and ran over to her. "hi amy" "HI SONNNNICC!" sonic smiled weakly. He was still not use to the screaming and yet, they had been together for a month now. They both kissed lightly. The two young lovers stared at each other for a minute then decided to start a conversation. "whatcha been up to lately" sonic asked. "oh, well I was just about to go shopping, then I was going to visit you" amy giggled. The two kept on talking like this until sonic noticed a figure coming up behind him. "why, hello sonic…"rouge cooed. Sonic turned to rouge nervously. "is it time already?" sonic sighed.

"im afraid so…" rouge whispered. Sonic turned back to amy, kissed her and walked away with rouge. Amy stood their in confusion. then thought to herself "I better follow them".

Rouge and sonic were now entering eggmans base. Eggman stood in front of the door waiting for them. "rouge! Sonic! How are my two number 1 spies! Im exspecialy proud of you sonic! You've fooled the entire world that you're a hero!" sonic smiled. "I am pretty cool aren't I"

Rouge frowned. "what about me? Ive worked my but off two ya know?!" "sorry" eggman flinched. "your doing well to rouge, its just that people trust sonic more…" sonic broke the fight by saying "why did you send us in here?". Eggman stared at sonic with a evil smile plastered on his face "I just wanted to see if you found any new information for me" eggman sneered. "well" rouge started "I found out knuckles is taking a break from guarding the master emerald tomorrow. Then I can easily steal it!" eggman nodded his head "great!" "and" sonic added "tails is inventing a special gun that uses the chaos emeralds power to shoot out a indestructible beam that can cut through anything! Even you.." eggman frowned. "but its okay.. I stole all the emeralds they had so they cant make the gun anymore!" sonic stated. "i replaced them with fake emeralds I had made" rouge said. Eggman smiled. "Excellent work!"

Amy was hiding behind a window. She heard and the whole thing. She was beyond surprised. Yet also heartbroken. The love of her life and her best friend working for eggman as spies! She needed to go tell tails, and fast!

Back at the base, tails was resting on a arm chair reading. Suddenly amy bursted through the door. "tails! Tails! !"

Amy blurted out quickly. Tails stares at her confused. "slow down amy..i cant understand a thing your saying.." amy took a deep breath then told him everything she heard and saw. By the end of it tails was to shocked to speak. Only three words could escape his mouth: OH MY GOD!

Sonic opened the door to the headquarters. He stepped inside. "hey tails! Im back from my run!" sonic yelled . no reply. Sonic frowned. He was hoping tails wasn't inventing something he couldn't stop.

You know how when sonic fights eggman, eggman always comes back for more? That's because just before the fight sonic warns eggman and that gives eggman enough time to choose the correct shield and get ready. But even without trying, sonic always seems to win. I guess that's why they call him the greatest fighter ever, hero or not.

Anyway, sonic walked down stairs to tails lab and knocked on the door. "come in" spoke a angry voice from the other side of the door. sonic was scared by the voice, but opened the door anyway, just to make sure who the pissed off voice was. Sonic walked in eyeing the expensive looking machinery. "sonic, you traitor!" tails cried from under his desk, it looked like tails was ripping up photos of sonic and him. "tails? Buddy? Whats wrong?"

A low and dangerous growl came from the small fox as he pushed away the photos and pounced on the blue hedgehog. "GAAAAH!" sonic yelped bumping into tails gizmos.

"sonic! How could you work for eggman!? How could you betray us! You were my best friend! I looked up to you!" tails hit sonic tears streaming down his fury cheeks. Sonic grabbed tails by leg which made tails stop immediately. "tails!" sonic said to the upside down, dangling fox. "how could you say that?! Such lies! And without proof?!"

"but I do have proof!" tails pouted "amy saw you and rouge walk into eggmans base. She heard everything you and rouge discussed with eggman.!" sonic dropped tails in surprise "a-amy!" and with out another word, he was gone.

Amy was sitting on a cliff, dangling her legs on the edge. She was crying. Sonic raced up to her and sat down. "amy please let me explain" "NO!" amy screamed standing up "you betrayed me sonic! Everything you did and said was a lie! Even your love for me was a stupid lie!"(ouch) Sonic tried to speak, but he had been heart broken. He really did love amy, he loved her enough to let her join the dark side with him, but amy probably didn't love him as much as he thought. But, it was worth a shot. "amy? I do love you! life wouldn't be the same without you!" amy smiled at the touching words, "so, would joining eggman with me, make you happy?"

Amy stared at sonic, the wind blowing her hair around her face. "sonic I…" amy frowned "is this just a way of getting me to join your side so no one will no you and rouges secret?" sonic opened his mouth to say something but knew amy would never forgive him. awkward silence. The worst kind of silence there is was shared between the two.

"sonic! There you are! I just got yelled at by knuckles for betraying him! he said that now they all kno"- rouge stopped when noticing amy was there

"rouge!? Where did you come from?!" sonic flinched

"I was looking for you!" rouge snorted "but I see your busy with little miss tattle tale!"

"rouge! Don't talk about amy that way!" sonic growled motioning for rouge to back off.

"sonic! She saw everything! The only thing to do is to erase their memories at eggmans lab!" sonic knew rouge was right, he nodded, and helped rouge who was trying to knock out amy.

Soon sonic and rouge had knocked out everybody, and was carrying them to eggmans lab. "rouge?" sonic asked "yeh blue?" "I just had an evil thought, but it will help us in our mission.." sonic stared down at all the knocked out bodies. "what is it?" rouge mumbled

"well" sonic started "wouldn't it be much easier to kill everyone know?" rouge thought this over and finally answered "yeh, but just incase eggman needs them alive, we wont..but that is a pretty evil thought.." "oh, and rouge?" "yes?" "take this ring, just in case…"

By this point, sonic and rouge were inside eggmans lab, and were knocking on the door of his office. "enter!" eggman called heroically. Decoe opened the door greeting them with a bored 'hello'. "eggman! We need you to erase their memories of today!" sonic screamed in panic showing eggman the knocked out bodies. "What! Why!?" eggman stammered "they found out about us!" rouge stated.

Eggman brushed his chin with his hand in thought. Finally, he led sonic, rouge and the knocked out bodies to a secret room, which only eggman himself has ever been in.

"this!" eggman bellowed "is my eggtronic machine!" eggman showed them the machine proudly. "you call it the eggtronic?" rouge laughed ".ever.!" sonic smirked.

Ignoring the laughs, eggman turned on the machine and lay the bodies down onto the 5 beds, then, he placed a small device on their head which sent electronic beams circling their bodies.

"what are you doing?" rouge wondered aloud. Eggman smirked "im sending them into a dream, that they will never awake from, I may as well, I have nothing else I want from them."

As sonic watched his friends get sent into a deep sleep, he couldn't help but feel sad, knuckles, as stubborn and gullible as he was, didn't deserve to die, he had been there to help sonic at the worst of times, and cream, she was so young, so sweet, she always made sonic feel better after being hurt. Shadow, he had recently admitted to sonic that he was in love with him, unfortunaly sonic just liked shadow as a friend, sonic didn't want him to die, tails had been his best friend for years, even if sonic was only his friend because of a undercover mission, tails was the one sonic should be missing most. But, sonic didn't miss tails the most, no, it was amy. Sonic loved her more than anyone else. Everything about her was perfect.

A sudden anger grew over sonic. Eggman didn't deserve the power over the world! Eggman didn't deserve anything! Master or not! Sonic knew what he must do.

In a flash, sonic was dark sonic. He aimed him self at eggman and sped up to him. halfway there he turned into a ball and did his spin dash attack on eggmans head.

"sonic? ! what are you doing?!" rouge questioned in surprise as sonic hit eggman again, this time in the privates. "eggman doesn't deserve to live!" sonic yelled.

Rouge sighed and watched the fight, she was used to boys fighting, even though they usually fought over her.

"guards!" take them both away!" eggman cried cringing at the extreme pain. 2 robots of about 8 feet merged out of the walls and took sonic and rouge away, who were both kicking and screaming.

Sonic and rouge sat in the unhygienic prison cell. Rouge snarled at sonic "sonic! This is all your fault!? Why the hell did you attack eggman?!"

"mission or not, they were our friends! They didn't deserve to die! I liked playing hero!"

Sonic quieted down after his outburst. Rouge saddened "your right.." sonic looked up shocked "your right sonic, they were our friends, and knuckles, I loved him! how could I let eggman kill them!?"

"he is our boss…and eggman was paying us" sonic sighed, thanks to him, they were both going to rot in prison.

"rouge! Do you still have that ring I gave you?" rouge rummaged around behind her ear "I sure do!" rouge, knowing what sonic had in mind, gave the ring to sonic who immediately used the rings power to smash out of the prison bars.

"oh great!" rouge moaned sarcastically "the security cameras will burn us to dust!"

Sonic smirked showing off his trade mark smile "not when your with the fastest thing alive!" sonic picked up rouge bridal style and sped off to were eggman was. Meanwhile rouge was wondering how sonics cocky attitude could kick in so quickly.

They reached eggman soon after. Eggman was in the basement polishing a laser robot.

"eggman! You ready to get squashed?" sonic smirked putting down rouge.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You wish hedgehog! I now no loner need either of you! my mission has been complete! I may as well put you to sleep they way I did with the others!"

Sonic and rouge got into a fighting stance. Eggman ran away and came back a second later with a black professional karate suit on "I learnt karate in high school!" eggman beamed "I earned my black belt!"

The hedgehog and bat held back a laugh, they couldn't belive eggman new karate!

And in a few seconds, the battle of the century began. To sonics surprise, eggman was tougher to beat than any of his robots. Rouge would distract eggman, while sonic attacked the weak spot. This pattern went go on for ages, until there was nothing left of eggman except a shattered corpse.

Sonic fell to the ground, to tired to stand. Rouge was breathing heavily. They both knew, that it was all over. The thing they did for years of their life was gone, they were free.

**2 YEARS LATER**

Sonic and rouge had gotten married. They were now living in a small cottage in mobius. They had a loving and beautiful daughter named sonouge. Sonouge was a blue bat that could run as Fast as her father, sonic. sonic and rouge had started a new happy life, but they would always be scared by their past. And something to remind them of it, was their daughter sonouge, who was born with a birthmark the shape of a broken egg.

**The end**


End file.
